1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for opening and closing a slide door for a control box, and more particularly, to a slide opening and closing door apparatus for a control box in which the cover of the slide door is positioned on the same vertical surface as that of a front panel without any step difference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A control box can be positioned in the front panel of a consumer electronics product such as air-conditioners. In the case of this type of consumer electronics products, a button portion in which a number of buttons are collected in the control box is opened and closed by a slide door so that the number of buttons are to be manipulated from the front side. As shown in FIG. 2, a conventional slide door employs a vertical movement structure using an electric motor in which a step difference .alpha. occurs between the slide door and the cover portion. The step difference becomes a critical problem in the consumer electronics products requiring a more elegant external design.